narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mujutsu Ryūha
The Mujutsu Ryūha (無術流派, literally "No Technique School") is the signature style of combat utilized by Seireitou Hyūga. Overview Shinobi typically learn to invoke their chakra through the use of hand seals and subsequently master the arts of nature manipulation to grant their chakra a unique orientation. However, they must study and develop particular techniques that allow them to manifest their oriented chakra nature in order to accomplish significant tasks; above all else, so as to engage an enemy in combat. This is because normal individuals are unable to freely expel and manipulate their chakra outside of their bodies without the proper technique to accomplish it. It is the same idea in martial arts. One must first study techniques then they can deviate from them and create new techniques from existing forms. That is usually the extent to which shinobi reach in terms of skill. However, for those that can go beyond that level of skill and touch upon the precipice of true mastery, in which they detach themselves from technique and no longer cling to form, ninjutsu is no longer necessary to utilize chakra as a weapon. This is because the master has reached a unity with their own power, their own body, and their mind — accomplishing the task of shintai (神体, "mind, skill, and body") — to such a degree that technique nor form is needed to invoke one's strength and abilities. Seireitou Hyūga is the known inventor of this method of combat and utilizes this as his main fighting style. Against his rival, Ryun Uchiha, and against another opponent by the name of Sannoto Senju, Seireitou demonstrated this fighting style when he managed to manifest the Ice Release in order to freeze layers of a gaseous substance simply by projecting his chakra toward the desired target.The Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly BeingsHistory Repeated: Double the Trouble In essence, Seireitou can essentially transmit and project his elemental releases freely as though he were performing Gentle Fist; albeit even with a mere glance being a sufficient action in order to invoke the attack. He may project his chakra in any direction or with any sort of behavior he desires; an example of which being to cause a combustion to occur even from a distance without requiring any actual motion on his part. However, the projection of elemental nature becomes three times as more potent when directed by his physical body. He also showed the ability to channel in the same method as chakra flow, though to a far greater extent as he does not need to be physically in contact with the substance in order for his chakra nature to be transmitted through it. This was demonstrated by channeling Magnet Release through black rods forged by Seireitou and launched outwards, landing a significant distance away.The Super Powers: Seireitou vs Ace Korimachi More often than not, however, Seireitou utilizes this fighting style as a form of Taijutsu; enhancing his Gentle Fist by transmitting a desired elemental nature through his tenketsu and releasing a flow that follows the movements of his hands and legs. Kasuga Sarutobi has also managed to reach this level of skill only in regards to her Fire Release. Influence This fighting style is loosely derived from the martial arts concept of Mushin, which translates into "no mind". It is essentially a level that master martial artists manage to reach when they learn that relying on technique and form knowledge is no longer necessary. When their skills reach that point, in which they no longer need to think about their techniques nor rely upon learned kata. However, in terms of martial arts, the strongest source of inspiration would have to be the concept of Shuhari, which details the steps to martial arts mastery as studying technique, learning to separate from said technique, and then detaching from techniques in their entirety. Trivia * It is plausible to assume that Hyūga Clan members have the advantage when reaching this class due to their unique kekkei genkai. * Seireitou using this fighting style to enhance his Taijutsu is remarkably similar to the Bending arts found in the Avatar animated series. References